Kur a New Beginning
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: When Piecemeal attacks Wadi and Zak, Zak's power's return. Or were they never taken away? What is in store for the young couple? Warning: Rated T for violence, language, etc. Would be lemon on chappy 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gone? Or New?

Disclaimer: Just read past this you know I don't own T.S.S. because I'm writing this story!

Just so you know this a Romance & Drama story but it being about T.S.S. it is of course going to have action and adventure sometimes.

ZAK &WADI p.o.v.

It's been a month since Van Rook's funeral…

Zak and Wadi were walking threw the forest part of the house trying their best to have a conversation.

"…I beat Fisk at a sandwich making and eating contest last weak. Any thing exciting happen to you?" Zak asked Wadi.

"Not really…Oh! I saw a large lizard eat a smaller one." Wadi answered.

"Your talking about Komodo aren't you?" Zak teased her with a grin, knowing it wasn't against his reptilian comrades morals to eat another reptilian.

"No I'm serious, I-" She didn't get to finish as guttural roar interrupted her, making them both jump and look around for it's source.

"Wait a minute, I know that roar!" Zak exclaimed and indeed he did know that roar. It could only belong to-

"Raw!" The owner of said roar jumped out of a tree just in front of the two preteens revealing it to be none other than-

"Piecemeal!" Zak exclaimed, immediately reaching for his claw, but before he could get a finger on it Piecemeal had leaped at Wadi, yelling, "PREY!"

"Ah!" was all she could yell as does horrid jaws filled her range of sight only to be replaced by a blur of black, orange and white. Not a second after she heard a pain roar/growl as she looked around for Zak and found him…pinning the man now recognized as Piecemeal against a tree, with the back of the now staff like claw jabbed painfully into the soft stomach of the insane cannibal. Even from her scared position on the ground a few feet away from the struggling two she could the tree, that must have been ten feet in diameter, was straining to hold against the struggle between the two.

After dealing an especially hard jab into in to the man's gut Zak managed to turn to Wadi long enough to say, "Run Wadi! Get My Mom and Dad!", then turned back in time to duck a swing at his head with a rather large bumpy log.

"But Zak! I can help-"

Zak cut her off with an loud, "GO NOW!", And just a second later his pupils turned bright yellow as did the rest of his eyes as orange energy radiated around them as a yellow scale like pattern appeared on his face and hands. Wadi, realizing that she had no room to argue, simply did what she was told.

She ran…

Drew, Doc, Doyle and the Secret Scientist p.o.v.

All the adults were all sitting there around the table discussing possible theories as to why cryptid activity and sightings had gone up more than 30 percent in the past two weeks when the com link on the wall crack to life and Wadi's scared and slightly sweat covered face appeared on the small screen as she yelled, "Help! Zak is fighting this strange! I think he is going to get hurt!*Pant* Please! HURRY!"

Drew, hearing the fear and worry in the young girls voice, was about to question Wadi about what happened when suddenly they heard, as well as felt, a resounding thud threw the com link. Wadi turned around only to be blinded, along with the adults, by a bright yellowy orange light that reduced her to a fading shadow figure just before the com link automatically shut down from the intense brightness yelling, "No! Zak!"

They all stood there stunned for a moment before Drew jumped up and ran out of the conference room yelling one thing.

"MY BABY!" ,not a second later everybody else were on their feet thinking the same as Drew while they raced behind the scared mother, 'God, Zak, please be okay!'


	2. Chapter 2 What happened?

_Chapter 2_

_What happened?_

_Disclaimer: Is in chapter 1'Gone? Or New?'_

_Zak's p.o.v._

_Just as Piecemeal leaped at Wadi…_

_My eyes went wide when I saw Piecemeal flying toward Wadi, his freakish jaws extended forward as he seemed to slowly fly at her. That's when I felt it. A warmth, so new yet so familiar at the same time, I felt it spread threw my body as though it were a wild fire and I was a mass of coal. I didn't fight it anyway, in fact I completely ignored it. I was focused on one thing, the one thing every fiber of my being was screaming at me to do. __**PROTECT MY WADI!**_

_Before I know it, I was running full tilt at Piecemeal, intent on ramming right threw him. I only managed to knock the wind out of him and slam him into a tree… hard. His pained roar was an early warning that he was still conscious enough to attack again. Before he can do anything , I jumped back a few feet and grabbed the claw from it's place on my belt, extended it and jabbed Piecemeal right in the stomach with it, successfully pinning him to the tree. I heard movement behind me, signaling that Wadi is ok, or I hope she is._

_After another much harder jab, that left him kneeling over in pain while holding his stomach, I was able to turn to Wadi long enough to say, "Run Wadi! Get My Mom and Dad!"._

_I hear a twig snap behind me, causing me to whirl around only to see Piecemeal about to swing at me with a really bumpy log and managed to avoid the blow with an immediate duck._

_I notice Wadi is still there as she's about to say something ,"But Zak! I can help-", though she didn't get to finish._

"_GO NOW!", I yelled while still facing Piecemeal. I wasn't mad at Wadi for staying, I could never be mad a her, not even when she used to take my belt. But I was worried for her, and I couldn't have her trying to protect me only by putting her self in danger. I love her. At that thought I feel a wave of emotions wash over me. Love, for Wadi. Anger, at Piecemeal for attacking Wadi. Determination, to protect Wadi from Piecemeal._

_I can't tell you how relieved I was when Wadi turned and ran back the way we came. The farther she was from Piecemeal's crazy ass the safer._

_As I readied myself for another attack I then notice the glowing yellow scale like pattern on my skin and what I think is orange energy coming from around my eyes._

_Well…this is new…_

_Wadi's p.o.v._

_When she ran…_

'_I'm so pathetic! How could I leave Zak to face that strange man alone? He could be hurt, or worse…', I stopped running at that thought and nearly collapsed on the forest floor. 'No! He told me to get his parents so they could help him, he can protect him self until they get there, I on he can. I believe in him. I…I love him.' That thought. That wonderful thought is what fueled my legs as they carried me threw the forest toward my destination at a more fierce speed despite the aching in my thighs…'Why is it so hot all of a sudden?'_

_Stopping against a wall I lean against it in an effort to hold myself up while looking back. Before I could turn around fully my hand slid over something smooth and cold. Turning back around, I almost cheered when I saw the com link there on the wall, keyword almost. That's also when I heard it._

"_Aw!" At that, all the faith I had for Zak's safety went away faster than the sweat fell from my face._

_Turning back to the complicated device, I starting to pound random buttons yelling, "Turn on damn it! Why don't you work?"._

_After a moment I noticed the red button near the top of it labeled on._

"_Oh…"_

_Zak's p.o.v._

'_What hell was that?' That was all I could think as I dodged another swing from Piecemeal and smacked him across the back with the claw. I was about to go for a swing at his gut as he arched his back and left his stomach exposed ,but before I could swing again I felt it happen again._

_A killer wave of pain shot threw my entire body at once and this time I dropped, or rather threw, the claw as my body convulsed and I collapsed to my knees from sudden exhaustion._

_This was not good as Piecemeal turned to me with a "Time to die" look on his face as he quickly grabbed me by my neck and my shirt._

"_Shit. I'm so dead right now aren't I?" Hey, I'm never one to be blunt in the face of death am I?_

_His only answer just so happened to be a, supposed to be, evil smirk. And with that he threw me, twelve or so feet, into the air facing skyward._

_I was expecting to hit the ground so hard that everything would go black and that would be it, but No, because half way down a huge fist slammed into my stomach and sent me past the speed of sound the last six feet…_

_THUD!(Resounding echo)_

_And ten inches seeing as how I am now two inches below the surface of the dirt in a, very handsome, Zak shaped whole._

_And yet I don't, and didn't, feel any pain not even when his fist hit m. Though I did feel when I hit the ground ,but, it felt more like I fell backward on my bed minus the slight bouncing._

_And that's when everything was replaced with an yellowy orange light that soon went away as every thing went black…_

_AN: What has become of of Zak Wadi and less importantly Piecemeal's crazy ass and what awaits Zak when he waiks…If he wakes that is…_


	3. Chapter 3 Oh myKur?

Chapter 3

Oh my...Kur?

Disclaimer: Is in chapter 1'Gone? Or New?'

Drew's p.o.v.

I sat there stunned for a moment staring at the screen where Wadi's scared face was just a moment ago before maternal instincts slapped me up side the head.

"MY BABY!" And with that I ran out the room as in a full tilt full on rampage. As I'm breaking threw the doors of the elevator that should be taking me to my baby I hear the others some where down the hall stopping and probably gawking like freakin' idiots at the fact that I'm destroying something with out my...

"Shit!" That's the last humanly understandable swear that left my mouth as jump threw the new door of the elevator, unsheathed my sword and cut a whole in the bottom of the elevator and nose dived to the bottom intent on getting to my baby.

After free falling for few stories I adjusted my grip on my sword so that the blade was facing directly below, closed my eyes and waited, and waited, and waited some more before...

"NOW!" And just before I could blink the dark was eaten away by glow of my fire sword as flames shot from the tip so violently that my near death free fall is stopped to a three foot landing. Standing in the fading dark I kicked at the half liquid doors and watched as they flew from there places on the wall and ran into the forest in a blind panic...

But when I came upon...what I did that day, the only reasonable thing that escaped my mouth was...

Wadi's p.o.v.

"Oh my God!"

At the sound Of the familiar voice I immediately drew back and away from Zak's unconscious body and his soft lips...

'Wait! Did I just...kiss...Zak?' Just to make sure I reached a shaky hand up to touch my lips.

'Still tingly... I'm awake and I just kissed Zak...' Suddenly realization dawned on me as I turned my head to see were that familiar voice had come from only to meet the shocked...angry...gaze of...

"M-misses Saturday" I managed to say that along with a, very small, "He's alive."

And then...I fainted...

AN: I know short chappy but I'll explain it to you all in the next chapter...or...


	4. Dreams and Kisses

Chapter 4

Dreams and Kisses

Disclaimer: Is in chapter 1'Gone? Or New?'

A/N: Sorry! Got side tracked with school for a bit but I will continue this story as well as All out X-men.*Slap* OW! I said sorry! Damn!

BTW: There's a would be lemon near the end of this chapter, it would bee a lemon had I gone into 'deeper' detail.(XD)

No one's p.o.v.

Zak woke in the medical lab portion of the house feeling like it was Monday, utterly useless and a total buzz kill when it came to sleep. Looking around groggily he noticed Wadi sleeping in the bed next to his and seemed to be dreaming about something. Continuing to look around his eyes landed on the small digital clock on the night stand near his bed and beheld the worst thing ever...

For in digital letters was the time/date; Sat. 4:38 pm.

'Crap! I've been out for almost a day and a half?' That thought was interrupted as he heard the sounds of Wadi moving about in her sleep and she seemed to be...giggling?

"Zak stop it! That tickles..." More giggling continued after that.

Zak whipped his head around so fast that he, to this day, swore that he heard every bone in his spine/neck shout 'What the hell man?'. Staring at the sleeping girl he couldn't think to catch his lower jaw as it fell from it's position as a part of his head only to hang limply in the air below his head at what Wadi said/did next...

Wadi seemed to grin in her sleep just before saying; "Zak Saturday stop it! We might get caught if you keep..." She didn't get to finish her own sentence as she immediately let out a small moan as she reddened in the face from what Zak could only imagine was...pleasure?

'What the hell is Wadi dreaming about me doing something with tickling and moaning' As if he didn't already know...

The blush that spread across his face was very evident of that as he stared at Wadi in utter shock but to tell you the truth he couldn't say he didn't like the idea...

'What the hell am I thinking? It's wadi...that's just it, it's Wadi.' It was rather hard to believe that he wasn't the smallest bit concerned with her dreaming about him this way...

As his blush faded away a smirk replaced it as he got up from his spot and made his way over to Wadi's sleeping form...

*Wadi's Dream*

Wadi was having the time of her life as she ran threw the Saturdays small indoor forest looking for her little fuzzy H.B. Well 'little' didn't really do him any justice but the H.B. and fuzzy just about summed it up for him.

"Oh H.B.! Where are you my 'little' kitty?" She called out in her best baby voice that she knew always turned him to mush. But now he was either to far away to hear, not likely to happen, or he really loved playing hide and seek more than he loved belly scratches.

Just as she saw a dark figure moved up a head she felt a large wet...purring nose press against her right hand from behind. Looking down/behind her she saw the furry blue head of H.B., a.k.a. Handsome Blue, the Blue tiger. " H.B. you scared me." She mocked scolded the large dark feline. "Now who wants a belly scratch!" She said going right back to baby voice mode. Without hesitation the large feline went from sitting behind her to laying belly up on the dark soil of the ground while wiggling back and forth in waiting...

Just as Wadi was beginning to scratch the jungle cat's belly the dark figure up the path way suddenly appeared behind her with his arms stretched out forward and his white bangs shading his dark brown eyes against the artificial sunlight.

"Eeep!" Was all she could get out as a pair of tanned arms circled her waist and a pair of soft lips started grazing at her neck. This caused her to start a small giggling fit as she tried to stop her boyfriend of two years, Zak Saturday, who simply went to the other side of her neck to continue his show of affection and avoid her swatting hand. " Zak stop it! That tickles..." But he didn't stop, he only added a bit more pressure and blew a raspberry into the crook of her neck while her light brown hair tickled his nose.

"But Wadi," Zak mock whined his voice deeper now that he was sixteen, "you haven't been over in over a month how else am I supposed to say 'I miss you'? Hm?" He said the last part while pressing his lips against her neck so she felt the vibration from the 'Hm'. This in turn caused Wadi to close her eyes as she leaned her neck away from him to give him better access to her 'hot spot'.

When he pulled away to whisper in her ear, "So? Any ideas?" She quickly grabbed the longer black hair on the back of his head saying, "Just one..." and pulled/forced his head further over her shoulder to give herself better access to his lips. At first it was a chaste kiss but when his tongue slipped into her mouth her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gave in as he turned her around completely and lifted her off the ground by her round hips and carried her off to the elevator. Once they were on the floor for his room she managed to will herself away from the kiss with a groan of protest from Zak. "Zak we can't...What if your parents catch us?" That only got another hot kiss from Zak that lasted 30 seconds before he replied, "Their in the lab for the next four hours.". And with that he went for another kiss, which he got. When they broke apart again Wadi was held up against the wall next to Zak's bed with her legs around his waist as his hands were rubbing soft sensual circles on her toned stomach and back. This time Wadi was starting to lose her self to it but was still determined to get him to do what she wanted him to, and she knew just how to do it. Pulling away she said the only words that would get her what she wanted, "Zak Saturday stop it! We might get caught if you keep...", and with that Zak plunged his hands toward southward as his right hand squeezed her ass and his other hand unbuttoned her red pants and dove two fingers in...

She let out a small moan as her vision turned to nothing but a bright flash of orange as she felt her lips,on her face, warm and gain a familiar tingle to them...

*Reality*

Wadi woke before she opened her eyes and was greeted with the most fantastic feeling she felt in her whole life. A warm tingling feeling that made her heart flutter...it reminded her of...of...when she kissed Zak.

Opening her eyes she was given the most shocking sight ever, yet at the same time she couldn't have prayed for any thing better...

Zak was standing there...and he was kissing her...on the lips...

A/N: Go, go! Go Zak! Go go! Looks like Zak has done it again but what a waits him and Wadi. Review and yea shall be bestowed upon with thy wisdom, so says WilsonWidom25! Yeah baby I'm deep.


	5. Chp 5 You two got some s'plainin' to do!

Chapter 5

You two got some s'plainin' to do!

Disclaimer: Is in chapter 1'Gone? Or New?'

No p.o.v.

'I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming the best dream I've ever dreamed in my entire hormonal teenage life! Zak Saturday is kissing me! Me!', Wadi was, for lack of words, ecstatic.

Zak on the other hand was flat out jumping off the walls, in his head, 'Whoa! I never realized how soft Wadi's lips were! It's like kissing a thundercloud, soft and warm with a tingling feeling...', His thoughts were interrupted when a soft warm hand grabbed a wad of his black hair and pulled/pushed him harder against Wadi's lips.

At first he tensed up but then relaxed and leaned a little further so that there was more pressure against his and Wadi's lips. Going completely on impulse he allowed his tongue to slip out of his mouth and run across Wadi's lips, 'God! Her lips are so sweet! They taste like wild berries.', And to his surprise they parted and gave him access. Once his tongue was in Wadi's mouth her tongue was first to welcome it with a battle for dominance.

'I can't believe this is happening!', Both thought in unison. But believe it or not it was happening and they couldn't have wished for any thing better. As their tongues battled for dominance, Wadi's other arm slid around his and rubbed circles on his back with her fingers. At this Zak's hands found their way to Wadi's hips and gripped them gently yet firmly enough to lift her up off the cot and deepen the kiss. Wadi was enjoying it to the point where she would lets a few moans escape her mouth, taking in small breathes each time so she could continue the kiss, with Zak doing the same.

After five minutes they broke apart panting, blushing, and still holding each other the only words they could say were, in unison no doubt, "I love you!", At that both of their faces lit up like a tomato or tomatos.

"W-what?", Wadi was first to recover from the initial shock but was not the first to stop blushing.

"I-I said I love you.", Zak admitted finding it hard to deny his feelings after their make out session.

Wadi must have been thinking the same thing as she said, "Zak...I love you too!", And with that she pulled him down for another kiss. After ten seconds they broke apart only to realize two important things. One, they had just kissed and weren't the least bit embarrassed that they admitted their feelings for each other. And two, they had just done so in front of an audience.

As they slowly turned their heads the saw just WHO was in said audience. Drew, Doc, Doyle, Francis, Ulraj, The Blue Tiger a.k.a. H.B., Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Tsul'Kalu, and the Secret Scientist all stood there with a multitude of expressions on there faces.

First off, Drew and Doc looked ready to faint, but mentally Drew was saying 'Oh God! My Babies in love! I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry...'. Doc on the other end was dreading having to give Zak 'the talk'.

Doyle was smirking with his arms crossed before he opened his right hand as Ulraj and Francis each placed a twenty dollar bill in his open palm. Both of them had a smirk on their faces, as they thought, 'It's about time. I knew I wasn't going to win that bet.'. Doyle was mentally laughing his ass off at the image of Zak and Wadi getting 'the talk' from Drew and Doc while blushing like they was now but redder, 'You're on your own this time little man.'.

The Blue Tiger and Tsul'Kalu saw this and rolled their eyes at the nature of humans before Fisk held out his hand in front of them. They both smirked or at least it looked like they did before Tsul'Kalu gave Fisk a bird whistle that attracted multiple species with the turn of a dial. While The Blue Tiger gave Fisk a large plant root that tasted sweet to many different species of felines, Gorilla Cats included. Who knew?

Zon turned to Komodo who was chuckling and whipped him in the back of the head with a flap of her wing which immediately silenced him to glaring at the flying reptile. Zon simply ignored him and went back to glaring at Wadi. She'd be damned before she simply let Wadi come between her and Zak...

The Secret Scientist all stood there slack jawed with Miranda on the verge of fainting.

"So...What's everybody looking at?", Zak said with a small bit of nervousness as well as some sarcasm to try and ease up the tension in the suddenly cramped room.

Drew on the other hand wasn't going to have it. "I don't think so young man. Zak! Wadi! You two got some s'plainin' to do!"

A/N: I can't tell you how long it took to write this chapter. I kept exiting before I clicked save and kept losing hours of hard work. I was actually hitting the computer desk so hard that the stuff on it would bounce and fall over. My hands are bandaged as I type this from when I had hit a small box of staples...Review please!


	6. Chapter 6 Say what now?

Chapter 6

Say what now?

Disclaimer: Is in chapter 1'Gone? Or New?'

A/N: By the way I'm also going to bring back Zak Monday since they never really cleared up what happened to him and since Zak Saturday survived having Kur's spirit 'pulled' from him why not bring back Zak Monday so I can continue the story, Munya, and Argost. Also I'm going to bring forth a new character...Dun-dun-dun, Reverse Wadi! Is she good, is she bad? Who will she end up with? Who knows? I damn sure do, but will I tell...Maybe, also I may just continue this story by making a series of fanfics with additional characters and pairings.

No p.o.v.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man, we're dead!', The stress of the situation was already getting to Zak. Wadi on the other hand was looking everywhere but at the crowd of people behind her as well as the pink eyed flying reptile that was glaring a whole in her back that almost caused her to break out into a cold sweat beneath her clothes.

"Well?", Doc managed to growl out after regaining his composure.

"We're waiting.", Chimed Doyle as he tapped his wrist as if he was checking his watch. This earned snickers from Ulraj and Francis only for them to stop and go rigid when Zon was suddenly behind them giving a very menacing growl/hiss that did little to lighten the tension if not made it worse for the two preteens.

'What do I do! What do I do!', Zak was on the verge of running, but he doubted he'd get very far carrying Wadi. She wasn't exactly heavy but he just woke up five minute ago and the dizziness of the kiss combined with the half hour grogginess of waking up would claim it's first and second victim that very day should he attempt to run. Wadi was thinking the same thing as she leaned over slightly and whispered just loud enough for Zak to hear, "What do we do now?".

Zak thought for a moment before he said, "Um...I have some good news and...some less than good news that's not so bad.", this seemed to lighten the tension a bit.

"Is that so?", Drew said with a fake scowl in place, she had somehow managed to fight of the crazy maternal grin that had threatened to appear on her face, but then the thought, 'I wonder how much they can blush...' popped into her head and she had to literally force the scowl.

"This is gonna be good.", Said Doyle as he once again crossed his arms.

"Indeed.", Francis agreed, slowly pulling out a tape recorder while thinking, 'I am so filing this under blackmail...'.

There was a seconds hesitation as Zak wondered if he should tell them or not before he spoke, "W-well, good news is that Wadi and i are now together...", this earned him a few whistles from the group. Most(all) of which came from Doyle and Drew who now wore a smirk. Again Zak and Wadi blushed very visibly, Zak seemingly more so than Wadi since he was facing everyone with most of Wadi's face hidden by the back and sides of her headscarf thing.

"And...My powers are back...", Zak said mumbling the last part so quietly no one but Wadi could understand what he said.

"Sorry little man, but your gonna have to speak up if you wanna get out of this one.", Doyle said while putting his hand behind his ear and speaking a little louder than he needed. It was obvious he was doing it on purpose.

Zak kept his voice as quiet as possible as he mumbled again. Doyle had been expecting this and simply said loudly while grinning, "What!", which at best was a bad idea.

"HE SAID HIS POWERS ARE BACK!", This caused everyone, human and cryptid, in the room besides Wadi to jump.

Who knew Wadi could shout so loud?

A/N: Okay, another chappy but I just needed to get this out of the way. Sorry, hope you enjoyed Wadi outburst. I hope you read the author's note at the top beginning of this chapter so you know what to expect in the next few chapters, mainly next chapter. Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Red Eyes and Spies

Chapter 7

Retrieval mission, Red Eyes, and Spies

Disclaimer: This is the last time you'll see this up.

BTW: Did anyone wonder what happened to the evil Komodo that escaped from the shard of the black mirror with Zak Monday after the Saturdays flew off? I think you'll find that he doesn't make a reappearance in the series after that episode.

Mystery p.o.v.-A little over a month ago-

I watched from behind a stone pillar, hidden by my sand colored clothing, as the blimp like aircraft known as the 'Airship' flew away into the distance after the ship piloted by the strange albino ape man, and spider like man that had taken the boy known as 'Zak Saturday'. Zak Monday had fallen unconscious, presumed dead, after the Kur spirit had been taken from his body or at least that's what it looked like. Zak Monday had been born with the spirit in him, much like Zak Saturday, which meant that as long as they lived he would be Kur whether they were evil or good.

Once the ship was far enough away I looked back to Zak(Monday) with my bright red eyes. Walking over to him quietly I turned him onto his back and placed to fingers against his neck. I felt his pulse but it was slow and faint. Lifting him carefully onto my back I glanced in the direction of the two ships with narrowed eyes while muttering, "We will be back.". I whistled loudly and waited till I saw the over grown lizard with black spots on his back. How I couldn't stand that reptile.

"Hurry up you useless girl!", The komodo dragon hissed out as he glared at me.

'Dammit! You just wait you grown purse! Your gonna wish you treated me with somerespect...', I smiled inwardly at the thought as I carried Zak away toward the shelter hidden in the distant ruins.

'Why do I even put up with him and Zak?', And in that moment I realized something. I didn't know the answer myself...

No p.o.v.-Present Day(Where we left off)-

Everyone in the room stared in shock at Wadi's outburst.

Doyle was shocked because he had expected Zak to be the one to lose his cool but was even more shocked by Wadi coming to Zak's rescue, though it wasn't unexpected seeing as how they were NOW in a relationship. Drew and Doc were shocked for two different reasons, Drew because she never expected to hear Wadi shout at anyone other than Zak, and Doc because he couldn't believe Zak's powers were back even after the "Spirit of Kur" was ripped from his body, leaving him in a fortunately very short coma.

Francis was shocked at the killing intent he saw flash in Wadi's eyes, while Ulraj was shocked seeing as how the strange sixth sense his people had allowed him to feel her killing intent like a blow to the head(A/N: I don't know if that could really happen but it's a good bet...).

Tsul 'Kalu, The Blue Tiger, and Fisk were shocked because of how loud Wadi's voice had been and left them each with an ungodly ringing in their ears. That would serve as very painful reminder, 'NEVER piss off Zak OR his mate.'.

Komodo was just plain shocked.

Zon was taken back by the defensive tone in Wadi's voice and how she tightened her grip on Zak in a way that said, 'This, this is mine. Get your own, dammit!'. She inwardly frowned when Zak tightened his grip on Wadi as well.

Zak was shocked and relieved that Wadi had dropped the P-Bomb for him. The idea of what this could lead to currently didn't pop up in his head.

The secret scientist were simply shocked at the fact that Zak could get a girlfriend, get caught making out with her and "regain" his powers all in two days. And they thought he was full of surprises before.

The most shocked person in the room had to be Wadi by far. She had been raised all her life to be polite and reserved around adults, her father was a businessman after all. But there was a BIG difference between her father and Zak. If anything they were complete opposites with being male as the only exception.

"...Um...What now?", Doc manage to say threw shock, disbelief, and foreboding displeasure.

"...", Wadi.

"...", Zak.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ...", Everyone else.

"Well...Like Wadi said...My powers are back.", Zak said with a bit of a flush on his cheeks, this time he didn't murmur or mumble, he simply imagined that Wadi was in her underwear. Why he did that and how it had anything to do with his current situation, is a mystery but it apparently it helped.

"So...", Drew said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "You and Wadi are a couple now?", At that part everybody else caught on to what she was doing. She was simply placing aside the whole powers fiasco and would get back to it after she found out how the two teens who were STILL holding each other ended up together in the first place. She already had a head start of a clue as to how it happened(A/N: As in when she saw Wadi kissing an unconscious Zak in the forest.).

Zak and Wadi both let out a sigh of relief as they realized that Drew wouldn't kill them or worse give them "the talk". Yet.

"Uh, yeah...We are.", Zak said still a bit nervous, although the tension in the room seemed to have lightened slightly. Suddenly an idea popped into Doyle's head, causing a grin to spread across his face.

"Well we can see that.", He said gesturing his hand towards the two of them. Zak still had his hands on Wadi's hips just several inches lower (A/N: Hint-hint, Wink-wink.), and Wadi's arms were still wrapped around Zak's neck causing their cheeks to touch if they talked or moved slightly in any direction.

Zak and Wadi blushed furiously. Yet again. They quickly released each other and settled with holding hands. That didn't go unnoticed by a pair of bright red eyes that watched from a distance behind the grate of an air vent. The red eyes narrowed in anger and...jealousy? The owner of the eyes shook their head to clear the mind of the ridiculous thought. Why would they be jealous?

'So what, the little bitch has a boyfriend... and I don't...Doesn't matter their gonna breakup anyway! I don't care one bit. Not. One. Bit. Nope, I going to stop thinking about right now. Just weight she's going to find someone who's...Okay so the boys nearly perfect, his hair is so stupid...in that cute mysterious way...but I don't care...', She was interrupted from her angry thoughts when Komodo started to sniff at the grates while growling lowly.

'Great, just what I need. I get away from the smart ass lizard now I'm being bothered by the one who thinks he's a dog.', She thought while glaring at the lizard, before bringing up her left hand and promptly flipping him off. Komodo didn't take this lightly(Who Would?), and to prove it he violently bashed his hard scaly head against the grate repeatedly while clawing at it with cold blooded fury(No comment.).

To put it bluntly, it made a whole bunch of mother f***king noise! Noise that caught the attention of Everyone including Zak and Wadi.

Red Eyes only had one coherent thought running threw her mind, 'Dammit, I hate lizards!'.

A/N: Who is this mysterious Red Eyes? What does she want and what will happen next time on, Kur a New Beginning? Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8 Whoaoh no

Chapter 8

Whoa...oh no...

A/N: Things are going to take a very random turn so be prepared...Plus, how does a ZakxHarem sound for sequel? Just wondering is all... Ah! Down, Red Eyes down! Back in the cage-I mean story!

D-Wadi: Noooo! I will kill you before you make me love that spiky haired twit!

Me: How dare you talk about Naruto Uzu-I mean Zak Saturday that way!

Normal p.o.v.

Everyone was silent as Komodo continued to claw at the grate. He then turned to Zak and growled something only a cryptid or Zak would understand.

"An intruder?", Zak asked which only got a sort of nod and growl from the lizard.

Red Eyes' eyes widened before she started to back away from the grate, her hard, heavy fighting boots making quite a racket as she tried to get away.

Zak hearing the sound of boots on metal immediately ran over to the grate, with Wadi in tow, and spotted a pair of bright red eyes staring at him shocked, then fearful, and suddenly the sound of boots hitting metal became more frantic as the eyes retreated into the dark.

On instinct Zak reached down and pulled the grate from the air vent from the wall. He then reached for his claw and took aim at the intruder as they turned a corner at the other end of the air shaft, and fired the claw.

Even as the claw was half way from the intruder Zak knew it was going to miss once they turned the corner, and in that instance his eyes glowed fully yellow and radiated orange energy once again. His right hand was once again adorned with the yellow scale like pattern before orange energy traveled from his hand into the claw and down the cable connecting the claw to the hand of Tsul 'Kalu. The claw seemed to come to life as it started to move side to side and as it approached the end of the air shaft that ended in a 90 degree turn it suddenly shot to the left and gripped the intruders rear end with the curved claws.

Red Eyes let out a 'yipe' in surprise as well as slight pain. She then found her self being pulled back by the claws that clung to her black pants with an unbreakable grip. Bracing her hands against either side of vent she tried to pry herself free of the claws.

Rrriiippp!

Red Eye's eyes widened more then they had ever widened in her entire life. She had very well heard the sound as well as felt the thin(possibly lacy) fabric beneath her pants rip. A blush to rival Zak and Wadi's prior spread across her face so furiously you'd have guessed that she had burst into flames. Her fingernails immediately dug into the walls of the vent, leaving shallow grooves in the metal plates. The sound of nails scratching metal sounded in Red Eye's ears as she continued to be pulled out by the surprisingly strong Zak Saturday.

Zak continued to pull at the claw, determined to see who it was in the vent. It was abit easier to since Wadi had joined in, helping Zak to pull at the surprisingly stubborn intruder.

With a final tug they managed to yank the intruder out of the vent. But the face was not what they expected...

What hit the floor outside of the vent was no doubt human and about the same everything as Wadi, but with MAJOR differences.

For starters, this 'Wadi' had slightly messy, coal black hair and no head scarf. Her skin was a bit darker than Wadi's with a scar on her left cheek. Burning red eyes glared at them from her place on the floor. Her teeth were bared at them in a primal rage, revealing longer than normal white canines that could pass as fangs. Her clothing was different as well. She had a dark red shirt that hugged her body, followed by black tight pants and knee high black boots. She wore a black sash across her chest which held a sheathed short katana like sword to her back. What really stood out most was that she had landed on the floor in a low crouch that seemed animalistic in nature.

A low growl escaped her throat before she lunged at the two now shocked preteens, or more specifically, Wadi. Wadi barely had time to react as she was tackled by the much stronger 'Dark Wadi'. With a grunt she managed to kick the Dark Wadi off her and rolled to her side as the D-Wadi attempted to stomp her into the ground. The sheer force of the move left a spider web of cracks in the metal floor of the medical room.

The Dark Wadi was then hit in the back with a couple of concussion grenades curtesy of Doyle. After shaking off the affect of the grenades, Dark Wadi turned with a growl to Doyle who by now had set his mini wrist machine gun thing to stun and lunged at him intent on using his head for soccer practice. Even the rapid fire of the wrist gun couldn't stop Dark Wadi as she dodged the bullets, deflecting a few with her katana's blade which turned out to be made of an obsidian black metal. Just as she was about to cut off his arm, a blast of bluish white fire caught her side blackening a portion of her shirt but not burning her. The force on the other hand sent her flying into the wall, cracking the metal and knocking her out cold.

Drew gave her sword a quick spin before she blew at the small bit of smoke/steam coming off the tip.

She then turned to Doyle who was slightly pale, and staring at the superficial scratch on his arm left by Dark Wadi's sword before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

-Three Hours Later-

D-Wadi opened her eyes only to close them with a hiss of pain as the bright lights assaulted her eyes. Inwardly cursing her self, she blinked several times to let her eyes adjust to the light before taking a quick look around the room. It was mostly metal with the exception of the table where both her hands were held in thick metal cuffs. To her left there was a plain of black glass. She paid it no mind as the door hissed open and in walked the women, Drew, who had shot her with her sword.

"So your awake.", She said as she looked at the glaring, red eyed young girl. D-Wadi just kept glaring at her with red eyes burning with intense hate.

The staring contest continued for what seemed like forever before D-Wadi sighed and let her head fall on the table with a thud. Drew smirked, her years with cryptids had taught her to be able to stare down any raging cryptid. A hormonal cross dimensional teenager was no different.

Behind the glass, Zak, Wadi, Doc and the rest were looking as Drew won the staring contest between the two.

"How did she do that?", Wadi asked as she saw her doppleganger admit defeat.

"She has fought a lot, cryptids.", Doc said as a memory of that stare caused him to shudder.

"I meant _her_.", Wadi said as she pointed at her evil counterpart, "The super strength, the speed, nearly cutting of Doyle's arm? Even to me that is just not normal.", She said as she crossed her arms.

"I think I might know.", Zak said as his eyes glowed fully yellow once and orange energy shone around his eyes. His glowing eyes widened as D-Wadi's eye's glowed as well.

Suddenly he clutched his head as he screamed in pain, D-Wadi and Wadi doing the same. Without warning, they all went limp and fell to the ground and were unconscious.

-Somewhere Else-

Zak opened his eyes and found himself lying in a red sand dessert, Wadi lying not too far from him, "Wadi!", He immediately took off toward her not noticing the figure on a sandy dune behind him.

Upon reaching Wadi he lifted her unconscious form from the red sand and shook her lightly, causing her to groan, "...Uh. Making the world stop spinning, and then I'll open my eyes...", She said as a smile played across her lips.

Zak chuckled before a shadow swam over them, "What the...Whoa...", he said as his eyes widened.

Wadi opened here eyes and looked around, "What is it...oh no...", she said as she saw what Zak was looking at.

Oh no indeed, because standing over them was the very face of death itself. D-wadi was standing there...And she had her sword back...

A/N: Uh oh, what's happening and where are the three of them? Will they be able to get out of this red dessert? Or will D-Wadi get them?

D-Wadi: I hope it's the last one.

Me: Ah!*Pulls out a whip* Back! Back in the cage crazy bitch! I said back, now!

D-Wadi: Make me!*Pulls out sword* Or better yet...Try me!

Me:*whips out a chair*Bring it beeotch!

D-Wadi: Review if you wanna see me kick someone's ass!

*D-Wadi and Me run at each other and jump in the air dramatically*

Review!


	9. Chapter 9 What's wrong?

Chapter 9

What's wrong...

D-Wadi: Just!*Slashes at my throat* Freaking!*Stabs at my head* DIE!

Me*Holding only a severed chair leg and whip handle*: Never!

D-Wadi: How can you still fight with only a piece of wood and whip!

Me: Because I know how to use it! It's not the size of the boat, it's the motion in the ocean.

D-Wadi: ...?...

Me: Wait! I didn't mean it like-*Gets kicked in the chin and flies through the roof*

D-Wadi: Perverted writer!

Me*Ten miles away near a highway*: OW! Ah, damn! Why'd I make her a cryptid humanoid in the first place? *Covers mouth*Ah shit! Spoiler!*Grins at readers*

D-Wadi: Now to destroy this-What! No!

Computer: New chapter to Kur a New Beginning has been saved and sent to Secret Saturday archive.

Me: It sounds like I have another satisfied customer. *Pulls out walkie talkie/cell phone thing* Hey Griffin...No I'm not stuck in the cage again...I don't give a damn if your being fried with ten thousand volts of electricity with fifteen palidans on your ass! I NEED TO BE HOME BEFORE TEN GOD DAMMIT! I GOT A FUCKING CURFEW! Oh yeah! And D-Wadi got out again...Yes, I know I need to get a tranquilizer gun...Okay, I hope that heals up soo-Grif? Grif! What was the buzzing noise, Grif? Crazy jumpin' brit hung up right in my face! Man, it's just like someone who can be anywhere in the space of a millisecond to be late!

Enjoy!

Omni p.o.v.

D-Wadi smiled coldly down at the two shocked preteens, "Missed me?", her voice was like a low rattle as she smiled too broadly and showed off her pearly white fangs. Her arms were held out wide as if she were offering or asking for a hug. One that neither of the two would except or give. Mostly due to the fact that she held her black katana in her right hand, the suns light reflecting off it's dark surface.

Twin gulps was all that Zak and Wadi could offer as an answer.

D-Wadi's smile then disappeared and was replaced by a beastly scowl that seemed to make her eyes flash, "Come here, and I'll show you just how much I missed **you**!", She said calmly only to growl out the last word.

Before they could react she jumped up into the air above them and brought her sword down only for it to hit the sand with a violent red dust cloud flying up to consume her form.

Zak had managed to grab a hold of Wadi and tumble rolled them out of the way in time to avoid D-Wadi almost decapitating them both. They quickly got to their feet several feet further down the dune and looked up in time to see D-Wadi running at them again, her eyes fully burning red as she came at them with her sword drawn back, a shout of rage hitting their ears.

Wadi surprisingly ran forward to meet her and did a well executed cartwheel before flipping high into the air over D-Wadi who made the mistake I following her with her eyes and leaving Zak in her blind spot. She payed the price as the moment her back turned to him she felt the chord of the Claw wrap around her upper arms and legs. Surprised, she tilted back due to the slope of the sand dune, she lost her footing and fell...right into an equally surprised Zak.

The sudden shift of weight then caused the sand his feet were half buried in to give away and send them tumbling, still stuck together, down the sand dune where they then crashed, stirring up a large red dust cloud.

"Zak!", Wadi yelled as she jumped and slid down the dune on her backside, her life time of playing in the desserts helping her keep balance. But when she saw the two of them amongst the settling dust she gasped, something in her mind snapped as her blood burned red hot inside her veins. For good reason too.

Zak was laying beneath D-Wadi with wide eyes. D-Wadi was lying on top of Zak, eyes just as wide but with something hidden behind them. The reason for their wide eyes was their position, D-Wadi was lying on top of Zak...with her mouth covering his. And judging by the shock in his eyes his mouth must have fallen open with a grunt when he had landed. His hands had unfortunately-or very fortunately- landed on her butt, seeming to pull them closer.

Wadi's already red hot blood ran hotter when she saw D-Wadi's eyes began to drift closed and she pressed herself down on Zak slightly.

'Is she kissing him?', And with that Wadi snapped once again, "Bitch! He's mine!", And with those words she lunged at the two. Fisting her hands in D-wadi's raven locks she yanked up with all her might, getting a shriek of pain from the girl.

They rolled off Zak as Wadi started to punch her as hard as she could, D-Wadi trying to bite Wadi in the process. They were so intent on harming the other that they didn't notice that they were quickly rolling near sand dune that dropped into a sheer near fifty foot drop.

Zak on the other hand noticed this and managed to run over to them, with wobbly legs and a blush. Just as they were about to fall over he grabbed them and flung them opposite of the ledge, but he had to twist his body to do so and that meant he left himself balancing dangerously on the edge.

"Zak! NO!", Wadi and D-Wadi yelled as Wadi flicked her wrist and suddenly had her Thief's Yo-yo. Just as Zak fell back over the edge, arms flailing, Wadi's yo-yo wrapped around his left forearm, the black cloth of his sleeve prevented it from digging into his tanned skin.

Zak stood there, his feet pressed against the edge of the cliff at an angle looking down at the drop that was hidden by the shadow of the dune, making it look deeper than it actually was. Turning his head back to Wadi, he gave her a scared smile, "Heh-heh, you wouldn't let me fall would you 'Di?".

Wadi smiled back at him, though it scared him with the unusual glint in her bright greenish yellow eyes, "That depends, Zak. Did you by any chance, I dunno...like that kiss?", She wouldn't actually let him fall.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself...

Later(Three hours) after Wadi had finally helped Zak back onto the dune, after one huge argument in which she kept yelling 'DID YOU LIKE THE KISS!' and he kept answering with 'IT DOESN'T MATTER!', and they had just sat there looking out at the dessert.

"...Sand, sand, sand, and...oh look, more sand.", Zak said dryly with his right hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he scanned the red sands. For what he was looking for, basically anything that wasn't the same size as sugar grains and made of silica and oxygen aka ANYTHING BUT RED FREAKING SAND! He turned to see Wadi facing the dessert, her back to him, "Hey Wadi what do you see?".

"It's not what I do see, Zak, It's what I don't see that matters.", She said in a out of it tone of voice. "Like the stars in the sky, they are there but why is it that we don't see them? It is only our star that we see, the giver of life to us all.", An uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them, once again.

"What?", Zak said wondering when his newly named girlfriend had taken up the teachings of Dr. Phil.

"Ah, this freaking dessert is turning me into my Grandfather!", Wadi yelled as she clutched her head and then kicked at a small pile of sand viciously. "YOU!", She growled as she turned to D-Wadi, who by now had dragged herself over to a boulder and was resting in the shadows, still tied up.

D-Wadi raised an eyebrow, "Me?".

Wadi glared at her, "Yes, you! If you had not been spying on us, we wouldn't be in this mess!".

D-Wadi stood with surprising balance, "Don't blame that on me! If your spiky haired idiot of a boyfriend hadn't pulled me out of the air vent and attacked me I wouldn't have fought back and then we wouldn't have ended up nose-high in this pile of camel shit!".

"Hey!", Zak yelled standing up and glaring at her, "Two things! One, don't talk to Wadi like that! And two, if you were never in the air vent in the first place, we would have never met! I mean seriously who hides in the air vents of someone's house? What are you part stalker/vampire or something? Plus, I never attacked you! You attacked Wadi, my girlfriend!", He yelled in her face.

"...!", She stuttered wide eyed as she stared at them, defending each other. 'Zak never defended me like that...', She thought as she sunk back to the ground with a sad look on her face, 'No one ever defended me.'.

Zak and Wadi looked down at the suddenly quiet D-Wadi. A shared look on both their faces that read, 'What just happened?'.

-Elsewhere-

Doc looked at the three preteens lying on the medical cots.

They were all unconscious and hooked up to various machines that monitored their hearts and brain activity. That wasn't what was bothering him.

He shifted his gaze from his son's face and looked at his heart monitor.

His heart was beating normally, so were theirs. What disturbed him was that all their hearts were beating at the exact same time, perfect in unison, rate, tempo, and strength.

It just didn't make since. A round half an hour ago, Zak's heart rate had shot up rapidly and the girls hearts had started beating in unison as soon as his had calmed.

'What could this all mean?', He thought with a mental sigh.

He turned to the Drew who he could see was on the verge of tears. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, "We'll find out what's wrong with them.", He assured her, knowing what she was worried about.

"But what if we can't help them, Doc? What if they never wake up?", She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"They'll wake up. They've always pulled through before. And they'll pull through now...", He said as his heart almost stopped at the thought.

They just had to pull through...

-Elsewhere-

Komodo growled as he paced back and forth in Zak, Fisk, and his room. Zon was nestled on the pillows with her wings wrapped around her body. Fisk was lying on the bed with his right forearm hung over his eyes.

"Must you insist on doing that!", Zon growl-hissed as she glared at him with her bright pink eyes.

Komodo turned his scaled head and hissed at her, "If it helps make Zak wake up, then yes!".

"Well it's not helping at all, your making me dizzy."

"And your making me sick! How can you two just lye around while our brother is hurt! We should be helping!", He said, his deep rasping voice echoing off the walls.

"Will you top already!", Fisks roaredas he glared at the two with red eyes, "Arguing isn't going to help them! All we can do now is hope that they pull though. So shut up!", He finished as they were about to yell back.

An uneasy silence settled over them before, "...But arguing helps us feel better.", Komodo said with his hung low, tail swaying limply.

"Then the news I have for you will make you feel like Superman.", A deep, feline voice said from a dark corner of the room.

Suddenly Tsul' Kalu walked out of the shadow, followed by H.B.'s dark blue form.

"How long were you there?", Zon asked after getting over the initial shocked of hearing his voice.

"That doesn't matter-", Tsul' Kalu said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He couldn't finish his statement as H.B. interrupted.

"The whole time.", H.B. said, pretending not to notice Tsul' Kalu's burning white glare. He just loved to interrupt the legendary tracker, nothing could make him so mad.

"What news were you talking about?", Fisk said ignoring the three now bickering others.

"It involves Zak, his mate...and her doppleganger."

There was a familiar silence.

"What do you mean?", Zon asked.

"What I mean is: Those three children, along with the young agent, and underwater prince are apart of an ancient prophecy..."

A/N: Man, I am just stepping off cliffs left and right!

D-Wadi*Locked in a cage with LT*: No kidding. And why do you have to keep me in a cage with **HER**!*Points at Lustful Tigress* She keeps looking at me weird!

LT: What can I say? You've got a nice ass for a kid!*Walks closer to D-Wadi*

D-Wadi*Wide Eyed*: What the hell are you do-Keep your hands to yourself! Wisdom! Let me out!

Me: Um...Yeah, I'm not gonna do that.

D-Wadi*Now pressed to the wall of the cage*: Why? Get the fuck back and stay away from me you horny psycho!

LT: I love it when they talk dirty! Come here!*Lunges at D-Wadi*

D-Wadi*Running around the cage*: AHH! Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out!

Me*With a huge bowl of popcorn and a keg of root-beer*: Get her! Get her! Get her! For anyone who doesn't know who LT is, she's a part of Tigress from my new story for KFP, titled 'Heat'. You should read it. Lustful! She's got a blind spot, go for the left side of her head!

*Zak and Wadi walk in*

Zak: Hey, Wisdom! Wheres D-Wadi? And what's with all the screaming?

Me: *Fixing a curtain on the cage while smiling* I don't know. Maybe she's out plotting something against you two.

Wadi: Maybe. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Did she tell you where she was

Me: WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS! I DON'T KNOW SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT!

Zak and Wadi*Raising an eyebrow*: Oooookay...

Zak*Turning to leave with Wadi*: Well we'll be gone. We've got some important stuff to do.

Me*Smirking*: Yeah, yeah. Just be sure to wrap it up you two.

*Zak falls down stairs in shock*

Wadi: Not again!*Runs to Zak's aide*

Me: Whooh! It's a good thing I kept my cool. I think I deserve a reward. Say a slice Twix Cake sounds good!*Walks out of the room*

*Cage door silently swings open...*

Review!


	10. Chapter 10 Too lazy to name this one

Chapter 10

Past and Present clashes...

Me: I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to discontinue this story because I have lost all interest in continuing. I'm sorry to all those faithful readers out there but...I have to focus on school and get my grades back up. I'm afraid that until I finish school, I will have all my stories deleted until further notice.

But before I delete this story I wish to leave you with the final piece of the story I managed to come up with.*Uploads story chapter and walks out the room, crying like a bish*

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Me*Pops up next to you and gives you a crazy strong hug*: I was just bull shittin'! And you know this, MAN! Like hell if I lose interest in this! Though I do need to get these grades up, I will not torment my readers by making them wait for me to upload this story in three to four years. Like a damn fool!

D-Wadi*Lets out breath she was holding, and glares at Wisdom*: You asswipe! That was not even remotely funny! I felt like I lost all my adoring fans! D-Wadi Worshipers! Assemble!

Me*Rolling eyes*: You sad delusional...*Looks at hoard of D-Wadi fans holding D-Wadi up in a throne made of black oak wood*...Uh...Wisdom Worshipers! Assemble!*Four dudes and a girl step up behind me**Looks at Worshipers and starts crying* ATAB! ATAB! ATAB!(**A**in't **T**hat **A** **B**itch!) Mother F'ing ATAB!

Wadi*Looking around shocked*: Wow! I'm next! Wadi Worshipers! Assemble!*Claps hands, and a hoard of readers the same size as D-Wadi's appears behind Wadi and puts her on a silver throne* I see. This I like a lot! I take it! Mine now!

Zak: Sweet, my turn! Zak Worshipers! Assemble!*Thunderclaps sound in the distance, and the ground and house begins to shake* Uh oh! Wisdom! I think I broke the worshiper summoning thing!

Me*Sitting in a corner playing tic-tac-toe with worshipers*: You didn't break anything Zak. But I hate you a whole lot more now, you lucky bastard!

*Suddenly a huge dust cloud swallows us up and Zak screams as hands start to grope him*

Zak: Help! I'm being molested!

Wadi: The hell?

D-Wadi: Whose hand is that?

LT: Like I said before, 'You got a nice ass for a kid'! And I'm all to eager to prove it!

D-Wadi: AAAHHH! Get her away from me!

D-Wadi Worshipers: Do not fret, Mistress D-Wadi! We will send her on her way back to the Jade Palace!*LT is heard screaming curses in the distance about getting her hands on D-Wadi as several worshipers tackle her and scream in pain when she bites them* My leg! Get her off me!

LT(From my story, Heat): I told you I was gonna get that ass, kiddo!

Me: For the love of God! Every one just stand the hell still!

*Everyone stands still and the dust settles, revealing a massive hoard of drooling and groping female adult to preteen nagaas, human fan-girls and various female cryptids holding Zak up and rubbing the serpent portions of their bodies against his shirtless chest. The guys are in the FAR back crying while holding up little flags that say, 'Go! Go! Go, Zak! Go, Zak! Go! Go! Go!;p*

Wadi*Looking unnaturally calm*: Zak, please tell me your not enjoying that...

Zak*Looks at Wadi with wide eyes and a blush*: Uh...Wadi, you wouldn't kill me if I said it JUST tickled right?

Wadi*smiling too happily*: Of course not, Zakky!*Turns to D-Wadi, her smile disappearing* Give me the sword.

Zak Worshipers: Don't worry King Zak! We will protect you! We will prove ourselves worthy of baring your children!*Rush at the approaching Wadi with D-Wadi's sword, and D-Wadi whose wearing a pair of black metal Knuckledusters*

Zak*Shocked*: B-bare...children? I never agreed to-

D-Wadi: Who said we were going to attack ZAK? Come at me! And meet your ends!*Runs at the now scared Zak hoard, screaming at the top of her lungs*

Me*Turns to the Wadi and D-Wadi's hoards* Your just going to stand there and watch as they tear each other apart?

Hoards: Hells yeah! This is Grade-A violence dude! When and where else can we see THIS many girls fighting over one dude?

Me: Well I was going to start a Kurt/Nightcrawler x Harem story on another account but...

W & D-W hoards: Your still gonna write the story, right?

Me*Turns to readers*: I don't kno-HELLS YES!*Turns back to fight, eyes widen* OH SH*T! Where did LT go? Oh man, Tigress is going to shoot me in the face with my own gun for this! You know what screw it, I'm just gonna enjoy this fight! Go, go, go, go! Wadi look out she's got a-

Enjoy!

Zak sighed as he rested his head back against the cool shaded side of a large boulder nearby. He was just so bored! Not having anything to get his hands on-besides Wadi- made him feel exhausted if he couldn't sneak his way into to something and get in trouble for it later when he was caught.

Wadi, who was sitting next to him, turned to her boyfriend, "Are you okay Zak?".

Zak closed his eyes as he ran his left hand's fingers through his ivory and ebony spiked hair, "No, I'm not okay Wad'. I just want to go home, get in trouble, get sent to my room, get caught kissing you somewhere else instead, and eat a burger with fries and a shake.", He said as he opened one eye and looked at her with a small grin playing at his lips.

Wadi caught the mischievous glint in his eye as she smirked back at him, well I can help you with one of those things...', And with that she leaned toward him and-

"Ahem!", Came the interruption from D-Wadi as she held her right fist in front of her mouth as if trying to hold in a cough. For a brief moment she flashed them the finger before looking up to see she had their attention.

"What do you want this time?", Wadi said as she sat back down next to Zak with a scowl on her face as she glared at D-Wadi, "Just know, I'm NOT taking you to use the bathroom again.", She then turned to Zak as he opened his mouth to abject, "And neither are you!".

Zak then closed his mouth, relieved that he wouldn't have to accompany the would-be assassin to relieve herself.-You people that just got ideas are sick! I'm proud!-

"No,", D-Wadi growled with a slight blush, "I was going to ask that you two not do _that_ while I'm still around, conscious, or alive for that matter.", She said as her red eyes darted from one to the other.

"Than what are we gonna do when your back is turned? Or you happen to fall asleep?", Wadi said with triumph shining in her yellowish green eyes.

D-Wadi's face flushed slightly as she opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came. She ended up looking like an awkward goldfish.

Zak watched this occur and couldn't help but mouth an, 'OUCH!', Seeing as how Wadi had just about handed D-Wadi her on ass.

Things had better take a different turn of events or they would never make it out of this dessert...Alive and in one piece at least...

-With the Cryptids-

"Could you repeat that last part?", Fiskerton asked with wide red eyes.

"What last part?", Tsul'Kalu said raising an...eyebrow like marking.

"Everything after 'Ancient Prophecy'.", Komodo said, red slit eyes wide and jaw slacked.

Zon blinked several times before she found herself able to think and respond properly, "So your saying that Zak, Wadi, Wadi's doppleganger, Ulraj, and Francis will help save the world?", She asked incredulously, not believing the words spoken by the ancient tracker.

"No.",Tsul'Kalu said shaking his dark blue maned head, "They won't _'help'_ to save the world...", He trailed off as she released a sigh of relief.

"I said THEY would save the world."

Bright pink eyes widened as Zon jumped up and tackled Tsul'Kalu into the wall behind him, partially obscuring his face in the shadows he'd emerged from prior to this conversation.

"Are you crazy!? They're just kids! How can you expect them to save the-Fiskerton let me go!", She yelled as the gorilla-cat lifted her from the fellow cryptid, holding her wings tightly to her body so she didn't whip anyone with her wingtips.

"Not until you calm down, Zon.", He said, careful to hold her away from him so she didn't catch him with the crest of her beak, which was now doubling as a battering ram as she pivoted her head about striking his forearms relentlessly.

"No! Zak can't protect himself against a whole world! He's just a child!", She shrieked, ripping a patch of fur from his stomach with her foot claws. This was enough to make Fiskerton release her to nurse the burning exposed patch of skin. Once freed she launched herself at Tsul'Kalu once again and caught him in the chest with her beak crest. Flapping her wings extra hard, she shifted his weight onto the tip of her beak and threw him into the nearest wall she could.

That happened to be the wall area over Zak's bed. As he was thrown toward the bed, Tsul'Kalu managed to right himself due to his cat orientated balance and skill, and landed against the wall feet first, bending his legs to absorb the shock of impact before flipping forward and avoiding the upward dive strike aimed at him. He landed on the bed with a slight bounce, watching as the avian reptilian quickly maneuvered to avoid hitting the medium height ceiling to making a near full room sweeping glide that gave her the force to quickly kick him in the chest, driving him into the wall and breaking the headboard of Zak's bed.

"You listen to me, dammit! I won't let you take my only love away from me! Not again, Defarr!", Zon roared in Tsul'Kalu's face, teeth bared and eyes flashing blood red as she hung to the wall with her hand/claws stabbed into the metal.

A tense moment passed as everyone watched as Zon's eyes returned to their normal pink hue, her breathing evening out and her claws pulling from the metal plates of the wall.

Without warning Zon fell from her perch, landing in a heap on the floor at Tsul'Kalu's feet as her body shook with each breath.

She heard shuffling behind her before a warm scaled hand/paw/claw touched her left shoulder. Opening her eyes she was met with the faces of all the male cryptids looking down at her worriedly, even Tsul'Kalu as he bore a small set of three/four claw marks on each of his pecs.

She followed the hand to an scaled arm and shoulder up a thick lime green neck and met the worried red slit eyes of Komodo.

"Zon", He spoke, usual harsh voice now a sympathetic hum of his usual tone, "What was that all about? And Who is Defarr?".

Zon sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position, "I think it's about time you all found out about how I survived all these years...".

Needless to say, it was going to be a rather hard explanation.

-Outside in the surrounding forest-

A young man with pale greenish hair wearing a red trench coat stood atop a tree quite a bit from the ground. He held a pair of binoculars to his face but one could see he wore unusual thick rimmed glasses with yellow lenses. He drew the binoculars away from his face revealing that half of the glasses gave way to a glowing mechanical eye with glowing red circuit lines along the right side of his face. The binoculars that he 'held' then collapsed into an indescribable glob of metal that took the form of a black gloved hand lined with similar red circuitry lines as the ones on his face.

_Crack!_'Have you found ay sigh of her, Francis?', A voice said as the walkie-talkie at his side cracked to life.

Lifting the walkie-talkie to his mouth, 'Francis' answered, "Negative. I haven't seen hide nor head scarf of Wadi.".

Crack!'Then she's a liability now. Get down here now, we attack in five.', The voice said.

With out missing a beat, 'Francis' jumped from the tree branch and dropped five or so stories to the forest floor.

With the aid of his built in rocket boots he landed effortlessly next to a green skinned young man with many pale white scars on his bare arms and chest as well as three dark green fins atop his head. The boy also wielded a trident strapped to his back and had black shining eyes like a shark.

In front of them there was a boy their same age and roughly their height with salt and pepper colored hair. His skin was adorned in a pale green scaly pattern that looked like spikes with green energy radiating around his eyes which had pale green where white should have been and a white slit pupil where there would normally be irises/pupils in each eye.

Behind this young man and his 'friends' stood many others, a woman with snow white hair, a man with black and bleach blonde hair as well as an eye patch and a man wearing a helmet/mask that looked like a reddish skull with bright red cracks along it's surface. Many others stood behind them, hidden in the shadows of the forest trees.

Suddenly a large lizard, a komodo dragon to be precise, walked up next to the boy, "Are they ready my servant?", It said with a thick accent human voice.

"Yes, Master.", The salt and pepper haired young man said, bowing his head to the reptile.

"Good.", The reptile said, turning to the large metal housing compound situated in the forest, "It's about time we showed these knockoffs who the true originals are."

A/N: I'm back once mo-*gets curb stomped by the pissed off readers* AH! Uh! Ow! Mmph! OUCH!

D-Wadi: Ha! That is what you get for goofing off on your other accounts!

Readers: Other accounts?!*Pull out bats and start to beat Wisdom like a pinata* You asshole! You've been working on different stories behind our backs?! How could you? We trusted you!

Me: It was just because I had to many ideas to work with on one account!*Tries to protect head from beating* Just don't hit the gonads or face!

*Three hours later*

Readers: Okay we're tired now, you can get up!

Me*Gurgles up some blood bubbles*:!?

D-Wadi: He said thanks. And review please!

Review!*Coughs up blood* Uh...I need a doctor...

D-Wadi: I love that song!


	11. Chapter 11(Insert Catchy Title Here)

Chapter 11

Attack!

Me: Yeah I'm back again my loving readers! But right now I'm having a hard time coming up with more material and I'm going to need some time for it. In the mean while I'll leave you with this!

D-Wadi: FINALLY!*Cracks neck* I've been waiting for some action for weeks.*Steps down stairs made by her fans bodies* Lets get the violence going!

Zak: Fine.*Jumps off throne made of his beat up fans* Sorry guys...and girls, I didn't think Wadi would go so crazy.

Zak Worshippers: It's fine Zak. We can feel some of our faces again at least.

Wadi: And next time I won't hold back!

* * *

><p>Zak gasped as he felt a tremor rock through the dessert, sending the dunes falling as he, Wadi, and D-Wadi fell amongst a cloud of red dust.<p>

"The heck?", He shouted, waving his hand in front of his face to clear away the dust. He was now waist high in sand and the dunes were now hills of sand that stretched far beyond their range of sight.

The sand of someone struggling through the sand caught his attention, and he immediately assumed it was Wadi and rushed over in that direction after dragging himself from the sand.

"Wadi! Are you okay?!", Asked only for a hand to shoot out of the dust surrounding the shadowy figure he'd been approaching and grip his neck with terrifying strength.

"I'm just fine, Zakky.", Said a malevolently sweet voice as two red irises became visible through the settling dust, "Thank you for caring. It was rather stupid to just run up to a barely visible figure yelling for your girlfriend, but I appreciate the thought.", She said as a shadowy fist could be seen being pulled back for a possibly deadly punch.

He saw a bit of movement behind her before he felt the hand around his neck jerk away as she was pulled back by something.

Falling back to the ground, he rubbed his throat as he coughed a few times. D-Wadi's grip was stronger than he thought before.

Looking back through the settling dust, he saw two figures wrestling amongst the settling dust.

Running over he was a bit more cautious until he saw the flash of a black metal blade as the weapon was lifted by one of them.

In a yellow burst of his new found strength, he leaped at the sword's holder, soaring with them through and out of the dust cloud. Only when they were half way to another collapsed sand dune in their flight did he realize...

"Wadi?"

"Zak?", He'd picked the wrong Wadi.

Seeing that they were about to collide with the sand hill, he adjusted his grip on Wadi so that he was cradling her bridal style he did a rather hard front roll so that his feet were the first to meet the harsh sands, followed by his backside as some sand got up/down his pants. Needless to say, it was uncomfortable.

As the two slid to a somewhat gentle stop at the bottom of the sand hill, Zak tried to stand only to find that his momentary grasp of his newer power was currently gone as he stumbled with trying to balance their weights.

"Ow.", He said as he released her on the ground feet first.

"What do you mean 'ow'? Are you saying that I am fat?", Wadi said with a small scowl as she crossed her arms, revealing that she was still holding D-Wadi's katana-like sword.

"Where did you get that?", He asked as he pointed to the offending weapon in his girlfriend's hand.

Glancing at the sword she was holding, she shrugged, "I've already told you, Zak. I see it, I like it, I take it. Mine now.", She said only for the sand hill they were near to explode as a roar range out.

"MINE!", D-Wadi said as she nearly collided with Wadi. Thinking quickly, Wadi jumped back and back flipped several times as D-Wadi made several attempts to connect a single hit to her.

Zak stood staring as he had realized that Wadi had used her headscarf to pull D-Wadi away from him and her back length brown hair was flowing about as she pulled off surprisingly well executed flips and twists to avoid d-Wadi's fists, kicks, and grabs.

He was pulled from his revelry as Wadi had used a flip to spring off a sand hill and perform a twist that turned to a light-saber fast kick.

D-Wadi had deftly blocked the kick and grabbed Wadi's left ankle, hoisting it high. This left Wadi at an awkward position as she landed unsteadily on her remaining three limbs. Turning back to D-Wadi, she gave her a sly smirk before she dug her right foot into the sand further and kicked it up and around her left leg with out twisting her left leg itself. She managed to push back toward D-Wadi with her hands buried up to mid forearm in the red sand.

This resulted in a blast of sand being lifted with her foot and tossed into D-Wadi's unguarded face. Coughing and blowing out her nose viciously, she stumbled back and released Wadi's leg only to feel the toe of her right shoot connect with her forehead as Wadi did a handstand.

Zak, still stunned, watched as her shirt dropped down/rose up a bit, revealing her tanned and flattened stomach to his eager imagination.

Shaking his head, he saw D-Wadi rubbing the sand from her eyes and with a quick flick of his right wrist, he caught her around the legs with his claw. With a press of the button, the string of the claw retracted and D-Wadi's legs were clasped together as she fell back once again, but this Zak wasn't there to break her fall.

Wait a minute...

Giving his claw a glance, he pondered something.

'When did I get the claw back? Wasn't it holding D-Wadi when the sand dune collapsed?', He was interrupted from his thoughts when said claw was yanked from his grasp as D-Wadi had rolled onto her back and pulled her legs up so hard that the tension had relieved him of his signature weapon.

As she freed her legs from the claws rope like thread, her eyes opened. She only got a few blinks before another rocket of sand hit her in the face, this time some went down her throat, irritating it. She could barely cough when Wadi spun on her right leg, a whirlpool of sand forming momentarily as her left foot caught D-Wadi's cheek, sending her flying.

Zak could only whistle at the distance(Well over twenty feet.) that D-Wadi flew.

Then his conscience told him to stop them before they were seriously hurt.

Gulping he prepared to face the most terrifying thing any man could face... A girlfriend in a rage...

Kur help him, this was going to be dangerous.

-Elsewhere-

Drew roared as she brought her sword down, the bluish white fire engulfing it and clashing with the ice sword of her doppleganger, Drew Monday!

The woman pushed back against Drew's sword, sparks and steam flying as the two curvy swords-women dodged and struck with a savage rage honed into deadly skills. Normally, had these two clashed before, reality itself would have been torn or at least warped unnaturally.

But something just wasn't right. Earlier when D-Wadi had attacked, reality hadn't warped at all.

And how had they gotten back into their dimension?

These questions vanished when there was a sonic boom and two greenish black blurs collided mid air and fought like men with nothing to lose... Well, avian cryptids with nothing to lose would have been more precise.

The two blurs were locked at the talons/feet claws, spinning viciously as they tried to use the surrounding walls to beat their counter apart to death.

Zon Saturday was not fairing too well. She'd nearly exhausted herself when attacking T'sul Kalu earlier and hadn't rested long enough to regain her full strength. But she was managing enough to break the sound barrier in short bursts to try and knock out Zon Monday. It was enough to tire her out to a close bu constantly shifting stand still.

Below the two, Drew Saturday and Monday were nearly balled over when they saw the two tumbling reptiles hissing and growling as their teeth snapped and tails whipped so hard, skin would have been torn from muscle. Luckily they were two tough komodo dragons with mutations that allowed for better battle.

Komodo S. was on a winning streak, being more feral and instinctive allowed him to fight with much less relent as he'd lived a harder life before his invisibility manifested. And in truth, Komodo M. had rather weak scales. Where as Komodo S.'s scales had hardened from constant fighting and survival, Komodo M.'s powers coated him in a black armoring that could protect against many an attack but it had the same weakness as many normal reptilian hides.

A soft, very vulnerable underbelly. Komodo had discovered this when, an in attempt to knock his other over while his armor was active his claws and tail had met the soft as a marshmallow underside of his jaw. The affect had been the black armor receding back into the spots on his back and leaving him open to a quick barrage of attacks. He could summon the armor again but he needed to strain himself to maintain it. And it left him unable to move quickly or at all. At one point Komodo S. had managed to knock him back to "normal" with a fierce headbutt.

A red and tan blur of fur flew over them as Fiskerton had managed to knock "Devil", his evil counterpart, back with a surprise attack from H.B. jumping on to Devil's back and biting as hard as he could, and T'sul Kalu shooting several tranquilizers into Devil's chest. As he hit the ground from Fiskerton's hammer throwing of Deadbolts head-Now with a built in boomerang function to return to the body for a continuing fight-, Devil was out cold.

"Hoovrah!", Fisk shouted punching the aire with both fists, only for two blurred green forms to zoom by. The heat from a pair of rocket boots almost singed the skin and fur from his knuckles, "Owah!"

Truth betold only one had been flying, the other was trying to hold on as he didn't have rocket boots as did his evil counter part. Francis had ventured through swarms of atmosperic jellyfish, breifly battled a jellyfish monster and fought the current incarnation himself. But he was now up against not just himself as an alternate dimension version of himself as a villain, but one that was gifted with cybornetic enhancements. The rocet boots and shape shifting liquid metal hand didn't hel phim in his battle.

The two were trading blows as best they could, the Evil Francis often tried to ram Francis into the walls by turning in his flight so that his goody two shoes duplicate was facing a certain doom. That was where Francis' magnetic boots came in handy. They allowed him to push off or cling to the walls enough to use the force provided by Evil Francis against him(Evil Francis). He mostly used the momentum to make Evil Francis hit the walls, but his cybornetic enhancements made dents in the wall rather than himself.

Just below them, yet another battle was occuring. Ulraj was facing off against his darker half, and it was currently hard to tell who was winning.

"You're skills are quite impressive if I do say so myself.", Reef(Ulraj's name for his darker half) commented as he blocked a kick to his face and used the grip to kick Ulraj up in the air and, still holding his leg, he went to slam Ulraj into the floor only for Ulraj to pull himself around his leg so that he gracefully rolled onto his back and knocked his oponent off his feet with his arms. With one foot centered in Reef's chest Ulraj punched him in the gut and used his foot and fist to throw Reef to a wall, onbly for Reef to twist and kick off the wall and tackle Ulraj across the room, fortunately just before the hot air from two jet packed fighters could roast the two yond fish boys.

Doyle punched his evil half in the side of the had with all his might, managing to send him spinning beofre he righted himself in the air before he could collide with the battling Deadbolts... Or Deadbolt and Trasher(As trashing was all this evil Deadbolt was capable of).

Kicking off the back of one of the robots, Dark Doyle flew at Doyle with enough force to send him through the doors of the medical ward, and crashing into the wall of the hallway, where everyone else was also battling a darker half of themselves.

Doc especially as he stood trading Power Guantlet amplified blows with his dark self and several humanoid cryptids including an Amorok(Bypedal wolf cryptid, forgot how to spell the name), and what looked like... A jersey devil? He was the only thing blocking Za, Wadi, and D-Wadi's unconscious forms from the on going battle.

This day couldn't get anymore weirder or surprise them anymore. Then again...

_Outside_

"I believe it is time we ended this little game of ours wouldn't you say, Zak?", A hooded figure said as their eyes glowed with an ominous mix of orangy yellow and greenish white light beneath their hood.

"I only act on my master's orders.", The stoick faced young man spoke. Suddenly he felt a neural parasite attach to the back of his head and his master's voice echo in the back of his head.

"Zak, attack now! The boys father has fallen and they're vulnerable!"

"Yes master.", Suddenly Zak Monday's body became engulfed in a mass of green energy that quickly took the form of a serpentine form with wings halfway along it;s lentgh. The mass of energy immediately took to the air and flew through the destroyed doors of the Saturdays' home. Now was his chance to prove himself to his master.

The hooded figure simply chuckled as he silently strolled into the building, "Soon, young Monday, it will be I whom you call master. You and Zak Saturday.".

**A/N: Oh no! What has happened to Doc!? What will happen to Zak and the girls!? What will happen next!? Seriously though if you want to find out you have to send in reviews people! I'm not writing this for my health!**

**...Okay I'm writing this because I can't help but to bring more stuff into a plot... But still...**


End file.
